


[SD]非典型囚禁

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: Sam囚禁了自己的哥哥，但是他发现，现实和他想象的不太一样
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	[SD]非典型囚禁

“继续啊，Sam ？”

Sam松开了手，直起了身，居高临下的看着被他弄得乱七八糟的哥哥。Dean眼神迷离的仰躺在床上，手指还松松的抓着床单，声音嘶哑的说：“继续啊。”

几分钟之后Sam还是照办了。他再次爬上了床，试图重新用身体覆盖自己的哥哥，却被Dean一下子掀到一边。  
“既然不想做就给我酒。”Dean不耐烦的说，从床上坐了起来。几分钟内他的阴茎和情欲已经一起冷静下来。Sam看着自己还翘着的性器，心中甚至有愧疚的情绪，责怪自己为什么要停下那几分钟。

但是这就是不对的地方，也就是他停顿那几分钟的原因。他很早之前就觉得有什么不对了，或者说，全部都太他妈不对了。  
他才是犯罪者，强奸犯，刀和枪在他的手里，门和项圈的钥匙在他的手里，Dean的一切——身体自由情绪生命——一切的一切，都在他的手里，就算他现在直接杀了他都没有任何问题。愧疚不该是他的情绪。

但是他有了太多不该有的情绪，而他从Dean 脸上，也丝毫看不到他希望看到的情绪。  
他看着Dean光着身子坐在床边，拨弄着自己的金色短发，还在嘟囔着要酒。他的腰部青紫交加，想必大腿内侧也惨不忍睹，他的脖子上是一个铁质项圈，沉重的铁链顺着后背垂下来——  
他却神色平淡的像只是在酒吧找了一个不如意的一夜情对象。

究竟是哪里不对？  
Sam 突然伸手拉住了Dean脖子上的铁链，Dean一下子被拽的躺倒在床上，疼痛让他的脸有一点扭曲。Sam扑了上去，粗暴的分开他的腿，作势要把阴茎捅进他哥的屁股——没错，这样才对，他应该是主导者，暴力施加者，既然他的阴茎还没有冷静下来，他就要尽情使用他的人质，被囚禁者的情绪不应该予以考虑——  
“你有完没完？”Dean翻了个白眼，然后看着天花板敞开了双腿，揉着脖子被项圈弄痛的地方，“要做就做，别像个小姑娘一样，Sam 。”

这太他妈不对了。  
怒火和欲望没等经过大脑就直接控制了行为，Sam 回过神发现自己将他哥哥的双腕掐的青紫，胯部大开大合很有将身下人操死的趋势。炙热的摩擦和不能抗拒的快感让Dean喘息连连，他看着天花板夹紧了Sam的腰，看来非常接受甚至享受即将到来的被操射的一瞬间，内壁痉挛的仿佛一刻也等不了。  
Sam又想停下了，这太不对了。但是他停不下。最后激烈的碰撞之后，他射在了Dean的身体里，Dean也射在了自己的肚皮上。

高潮过后的Dean一脸餮足，看也不看Sam仿佛就要这么睡过去，Sam的脸阴沉的仿佛要杀人。

这不是他希望看到的。  
这和他想象的，一点都不一样。

Sam 渴望控制，渴望血和肉体，最喜欢看到的就是在他的残虐下人们的乞求，尖叫和绝望——哦，加一点奄奄一息就更好了。  
而这些见不得光的欲望和癖好，都是Dean给他的——应该说，去斯坦福的前一晚，那场强制的性爱彻底让他着了迷。  
Dean完美的身体被迫打开，双腕在挣扎中被粗绳索摩擦的红肿破皮，扩张不够充分的穴口已经有了轻微的撕裂，血蔓延身下的床单，而那些泪水，和乞求，甚至辱骂，都美得让他想流泪。  
一切结束后Sam背上背包打算离开，回头看见Dean一副完完全全被操坏的样子，让Sam内心某株阴暗的藤蔓铺天盖地的生长。

太美了，在斯坦福学的三年里，Sam无时无刻的在想，真是太美了。  
“Sam ，求你，不要…快停下…我们是兄弟…唔…”这是那时Dean发出的声音。  
这才是他想听见的声音。

而Sam看着现在的Dean。  
就像是看着另一个人。

他不知道Dean在他离开的三年里经历了什么，能让他对所有付诸于他自身的暴行采取这样无所谓的态度，他似乎完全不在乎自己的身体，不在乎尊严，不在乎疼痛，他就像什么都不在乎了。  
也不在乎我了。Sam想。他不在乎我了。  
这个想法让他有点想哭，当他想哭时候世界就危险了。

就像他不知道Dean经历了什么，Dean也不知道他这三年做了什么。没人知道他这三年做了什么。  
三年里他整个心脏都沉迷于那场强制的性爱，每晚都对脑内仅存的记忆顶礼膜拜，他害怕那美丽的画面丢失，于是他去选修了美术，于是他想用文字记录，但是他发现画面仍在随着时间的流逝褪色。  
他站在天台上对着风大声嚎哭尖叫，人人都以为他疯了，这个来自堪萨斯的怪胎。他抓掉了自己一半的头发。他甚至想冲回去抓住Dean再好好操上一操，好更新他赖以生存的记忆。

不行的，没用的。  
但是最后他终于找到了办法。  
第一个是他的同班同学，总是将他的书包丢在窗外，大声嘲笑他是怪胎，他默不作声，选了一个星期四的晚上，将他约到郊区。  
第二个是一个长相丑陋的女同学，总是在图书馆大声说话，涂着颜色鲜艳的指甲油给男朋友打电话。  
还有第三个，第四个…  
他最喜欢他们露出求饶时候的表情了，开始的时候有些丑陋的脸让他恶心，但是后来他开始寻找一些和自己生活没有交集的漂亮女孩或美少年，强制性交变得频繁。难以入眠的夜晚，他将自己淹没在陌生人的血液和尖叫中，鲜活了那些褪色的画面，并且将自己的臆想演示了很多很多遍。  
“Dean，Dean，Dean…”  
他捅死了第十三个受害者，用Dean生日送他的一把刀，血溅在他的脸上。这时他想起三年前那个夜晚Dean最后哭泣的表情，笑的像个孩子。

物色第十四个受害者的时候Dean找到了他。  
他在睡觉，惊醒的时候确信有人在屋子里，他拿着棒球棍走了出去，看见是Dean站在窗前的月光里，浑身是血，捂着手臂，跟他说爸爸死了。  
他简直要笑出声了。  
他多少年等的就是这一刻。

于是他拿起那个项圈，对他的哥哥说：“Dean，有点不好意思，但是能请你带上这个再跟我说话吗？”

Dean照做了。  
他的梦想实现了。

却永远不可能再重现了。

Dean躺在床上几欲睡去，安心的就像在自己的婴儿床上，而不是在他弟弟囚禁他强奸他的地方。

他不在乎任何事了。  
Sam发现他赖以生存的梦一样的画面，还是渐渐褪色了。  
Dean痛苦的绝望的强制高潮的美丽的脸，都被替换成这张空洞的面庞。

不要误会，他的哥哥还是美丽的。  
他还是爱他的哥哥的。  
但是他不想要这样的哥哥。

Sam拿出那把杀了13个人的刀，慢慢走进Dean的眼里。Dean已经清醒了，正看着那把刀，Sam仍然感觉不出他的害怕。  
于是Sam动手了。  
尖锐的刀尖刺破脆弱的皮肤，继而深入些许，向下一点一点切开Dean的小臂。与此同时，Sam再次将自己的阴茎捅进了Dean的屁股。

他期待那一声求饶的声音，甚至痛苦的尖叫也可以，但是Dean只是抽了一口气，看向自己流血的小臂，“继续啊。”

Sam彻底输了。  
他开始大笑，掐着Dean的腰继续粗暴的律动，动作间Dean的小臂流出更多的血，Sam低头舔舐这那些血，又用刀划开了Dean的右腿。

Dean也开始笑了。  
一刀，一刀，又一刀，完美的身体被伤口覆盖，Sam控制着切割的力道，让血液流的更加美丽，他幻想听见Dean痛苦的呻吟，却只听见他的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈…啊…”Dean笑的眼泪都出来了，喘息着，无论疼痛还是快感全部照单全收，Sam 看见Dean正看着他，但是被泪水氤氲的绿眼睛里却空无一物，血顺着身体流到了床单。远远看去Dean可能像是已经死了，Sam想。  
可能已经死了。

“继续啊，Sam，”铁链叮当作响，“继续啊，继续啊。”


End file.
